Summer Vacation
by chillykitty101
Summary: Victoria's being tortured with the idea of spending the summer with Francis and Arthur! Until Yao offers fr her to go with him to China? Victoria can't say no! What's going to bloom from this? Friendship? LOVE? T ChinaSey Request from Ayumi Kudou!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Vacation**

* * *

"Aru.." A student by the name of Wang Yao was walking down the long halls of Gakuen Academy. He was minding his own business, until _Briiiiiing!_

"Aiyah!" Yao squeaked a little before answering his cell phone.

"_Ni Hao?"_ He asked.

"Aye.. Yao! Help mee!" A female voice shrieked. Yao blinked. Victoria?

"What happened?" He asked.

"You mean what happen_ing! _Francis is STALKING ME!" Victoria screamed. Faintly, he could hear it down the hallway.

"Sigh. Alright aru, I'll coming." Yao clicked his phone shut and walked in the direction of the now very loud screaming.

When he got there, Yao saw Francis had indeed been stalking Victoria, who was now terrified.

"Francis! What are you doing aru?" Yao asked, stomping up to him.

"Hon? Ah, Yao. I was-" Francis said, about to lie smoothly, when Victoria pretty much tackled Yao.

"YAO! Francis was going to rape me and I thought you wouldn't come!" Victoria said, relief evident in her voice.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY SEVEN SEAS IS GOING ON HERE?" The voice of the one and only Arthur Kirkland, president of the Student Council, rang through the now empty hall.

"Oh.." Victoria's face soured instantly, "Arthur. Hi. Francis was raping me and Yao saved me." She said bluntly.

"Oh.. hem.. Thank you Wang. Now.. YOU BLOODY FROG! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!" Arthur screamed at Francis, looking ready to punch the Frenchman's face in. Which he did a second later.

While they had their fight, Victoria sighed.

"What's wrong, aru?" Yao asked, looking down at her.

"I have to spend the summer with those two at Arthur's family's ranch. Francis is a worker there." Victoria told him sullenly.

"Aiyah! That is bad, aru!" Yao exclaimed, shocked.

"_Oui... _It's annoying..." The Seychellois girl whined, bending over half-way, arms dangling.

"Well.." Yao thought.

"Hm?" Victoria turned to him.

"You don't have to go to the ranch aru." The Chinese said finally.

"What'd'ya mean? Course I do.." Victoia said, sighing.

"I'm going to visit my home country, China, this summer, aru. You can come with me." Yao explained, smiling softly.

Victoria shot up like a bullet, "Really?" She asked.

"_Shì, _you can, aru." Yao answered, smiling bigger.

"Awesome! Alright! I'm coming with you to China!" Victoria cheered, before bidding Yao a good day and zooming down the hallway.

"Aiyah.. what have I just done aru?" Yao asked himself, shaking his head and walking to the Asia class.

* * *

**Done as a request from Ayumi Kudou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Vacation**

* * *

Victoria blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and tried to pay attention, she really tried. But, her mind was still buzzing after what had just happened in the hallway.

Yao had asked her to accompany him to China! This meant something, right? Victoria has had a crush on Yao for some time, after all. Could he have noticed? But, most likely, he just felt pity for her and her predicament with Francis and Arthur.

Victoria sighed, chewing on her eraser. Why was her life for hectic and confusing?

"Ms. Taylor!" Victoria's head snapped up at the teachers voice.

"Yes Mrs. Aphrika?" She responded automatically.

"Answer this question." Mrs. Aphrika pointed to the board.

_8924759528698263/3=?_

Victoria's brain raced. _What kind of problem was that?_

"Um... 4..?" She guessed, shrinking.

Mrs. Aphrika sighed, "Wrong. The correct answer is 2974919842899421.0"

Victoria sweatdropped. _AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KN OW THAT?_

"That problems too hard, Mrs. Aphrika!" Liberty Bassa, the student from Liberia, exclaimed.

Mrs. Aphrika raised an eyebrow, "Too hard? Then study more often and you'll know it!" she snapped. "And Ms. Bassa, a detention for you."

Liberty pouted and sat back, crossing her arms, not satisfied.

Victoria looked over at her, and she winked at the Seychellois girl, who sweatdropped.

_Alfred's influenced her a lot more than I thought, huh?_

After class, Liberty approached Victoria.

"_hey!_ I think Mrs. Aphrika should be fired for that stunt. You with me?" She said, walking along side Victoria.

"I dunno . Who would take over the position then?" The bronze girl said, shrugging. Liberty was silent, thinking.

"Victoria, aru! _Ni Hao_!" Both girls turned when Yao called out, waving to them.

_"Bonjour_, Yao!" Victoria called back, smiling and waving also.

Liberty gasped and pulled Victoria away. Yao stared on in confusion.

"Victoria! You know_ Wang Yao_?" Liberty gasped, once they were out of sight and hearing range of said subject.

"Uh.. yeah. He's a pretty good friend of mine." Victoria said, "Now, come on! We'll be late for class, and I'll be damned if I have to join you in detention!" She hissed. Liberty let her walk, but still carried the conversation.

"_Friend_! You're friends with the most popular guy in Asia Class!" Liberty pressed, still in shock.

"I thought that was Kiku." Victoria said thoughtfully, "Did Yao beat him?"

Cue gasp.

"You know _Honda Kiku_?" She exclaimed, flailing wildly.

"Oui! I do! What of it!" Victoria said, annoyed now.

"Do you know anyone else famous?Like.. Arthur Kirkland!" Liberty pressed, eager.

"ugh... I do.. that moron." Victoria said, sulking at the sound of the Brit's name. Liberty just nearly squealed.

"Francis Bonnefoy? Feliciano Vargas? _Alfred F. Jones?" _Liberty was at it again, listing the names of the most popluar guys in school.

"Oui, Si, and Yes! Now, be QUIET!" Victoria exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"_Kyaaaaaaaaa!_ You know all the famous people! How are you not noticed then?" Liberty said, almost acting like a crazed reporter.

"I'm Arthur's "colony", Francis raised me, and the rest I ran into on my first day." Victoria said dully, now trying to ignore her fellow African.

"That's so _cool!"_ Liberty squealed, jumping up and down. Victoria took that moment to run at light speed down the hall.

"Huh? Ah! Victoria! Wait uuUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Liberty hollared, running after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER VACATION**

* * *

"Whew Victoria! You are a _fast_ runner!" Liberty said, panting.

Victoria twitched. Would this girl _ever_ get off her back?

"Yo, Lib! Toria!" Victoria looked at Alfred, who was waving at them and smiling.

"Hey Al." Victoria deadpanned deadly.

"H-h-h-hello Mr. Alfred Jones." Liberty stuttered, eyes wide with happiness.

"Hey, Toria, Yao-Yao wan'ed ta talk to ya." Alfred said thoughtfully, "Somethin' 'bout a trip. He at the caf."

Victoria nodded, and started towards the cafeteria, thanking whatever God was up there for sparing her.

"Hey! Yao!" The Seychellois called, running over to the boy, who was eating lunch by himself.

"Oh! Victoria, aru!" Yao looked up, smiling a bit, making Victoria blush on the inside.

"Yeah, it's me. Al said you wanted to talk to me?" Victoria asked, sitting across from him, rummaging in her bag for her lunch sack, evantually finding it.

"Yes, aru. About the trip..."Yao pulled out a notepad and handed it over. Through bites in her lunch, Victoria read it over.

"_Things to pack?"_ The girl read off.

"Yeah. You never know with China, aru." Yao said.

"O... kay. So, we're leaving right the day after school lets out?" Victoria asked, not surprised at how neat Yao's handwriting was.

"Yup." The Chinese boy smiled and nodded.

"Great! ... Wait a second... Oh _**yay**_." Victoria stopped, banging her head on the table.

"Eh? What, aru?" Yao asked, blinking.

"Arthur is not going to agree with this..." Victoria said, head still on the table, depressed at the thought of her current 'guardian' her parent assigned her.

Yao sweatdropped.

"Oh, right. Well, talk to him, aru. You never know, aru." He suggested.

Victoria moved her head in what Yao suspected was a nod, and the girl slowly stood up.

"Well, back to class," Victoria said, looking at the clock," See ya later, Yao." With a wave, the girl ran off, carrying her bag. Yao waved back, smiling. Seriously, she was kind of cute... Wait, what? Yao froze, his brain working to process what he just thought. He did just think Victoria was... cute? Nononono this could not be happening. With Victoria on vacation with him, and his hormones kicking in... OH _NONONONONONONONONONO_!

Yao then also banged his head on the table with an audible 'thud'.

* * *

The rest of Victoria's classes went pretty well, without too many accidents.

Finally she got to her dorm, out her stuff away. Sucking up her courage, she went to Arthur's student council room, opening without knocking.

Well, this was a rather strange sight. Arthur was on top of a table, using a chair to hit Francis away from him.

"Ever hear of _knocking_, Victoria?!" Arthur sputtered, almost dropping the chair.

"No. Anyways, I have a question for you." Victoria said, casually sitting on the table.

"And that would be?" Arthur asked, thunking Francis on the head with the chair.

"Yao offered that I could go to China with him. Can I?" Victoria asked, squeezing her eyes shut.

"..."

When nothing came, Victoria opened her eyes slowly.

Arthur was gaping at her, and he must of dropping the chair, as it was lieing on top of Francis. The Frenchman was also frozen, though that was because of the chair leg digging into his crotch very painfully.

"Uh.. Is that a yes?" Victoria asked, shrinking slightly.

"... _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AT_?" Arthur shrieked.

Oh dear... Well, this is normal, Victoria thought, sighing tiredly.

* * *

Yao blinked. Was that 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?' coming from Arthur? Probably, the Brit always stressed things. Yao shrugged and entered his dorm room, saying a simple hi to Alfred. He set down his bag and started homework.

"So, man, you invited Toria to China with you?" The American asked casually, shooting foam basketballs in a little hoop on the wall.

"Yeah. So, aru?" Yao asked, figuring out math equations.

"Scoooore for you dude! Didn't know you were that smooth!" Alfred laughed, as Yao broke his pencil in shock.

"W-w-w-haaat? It's not like a really long date or something!" Yao stuttered, blushing.

"Heh? Ya mean ya don' have any interest in 'er at all? I coulda sworn, man! I thought I saw in yer notebook a pic of Toria's flag!" Alfred said, shooting another perfect basket.

"S-Shut up, aru! this conversation is over, aru!" Yao said, locking himself in the bathroom.

Alfred blinked, then started snickering.

"Denial ain't just a river in Eygpt, Yao-Yao!" He called.

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT, ARU?"_

Are Arthur and Yao really _that_ alike?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summer Vacation_**

* * *

"Arthur, Arthur, CALM _DOWN_!" Victoria shouted at the spazzing Brit.

"To.. China.. with _Wang_?! Two of you?" Arthur wasn't able to form sentances, as he was spazzing out. Big time.

"Yes, the two of us. We're just friends! Geesh." Victoria rolled her eyes, mildly annoyed. Was this really a big deal? .. Well, it was, but nothing for Arthur to go ultimate-spazz-mode about. Just a spazz-mode.

Arthur inhaled and exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"alright... Suppose I say yes. When are you two going to leave?" he asked.

"The day after school, June 1st." The girl answered, blinking.

Arthur squaked, "A week from now!" he sighed and gathered himself, continuing, " What are you going to do there?!"

"uh... I don't know. Ask Yao." Victoria said blankly, tilting her head. Arthur facepalmed.

"Uh.. You won't have to worry about me over the summer.. And, uh.. Well, you can spend more time with Al!" The Seychellois played her trump card. Alfred was Arthur's unspoken boyfriend, and he also conviently worked at his family's ranch. Seeing as Arthur had to watch over Victoria, his time with Alfred was cut.

Arthur blushed, "W-why would I care about _that_?" He asked loudly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh please. Arthur, everyone knows." Victoria said, rolling her eyes.

Arthur sputtered, face turning the color of a ripe cherry.

"Please...?" Victoria stooped to begging, turning on a pair of honey brown puppy eyes.

"Well... I..." Arthur averted his eyes, resting his hands on his hips.

"Arthur..?" The bronze-skinned girl clasped her hands.

"I... No." Victoria gasped, and started sulking. Well crap..

"ARRRTIIIEEEE!" All people in the room blinked as the door was thrown open.

"A-Alfred? What the bloody _hell_?" Arthur stuttered, stepping back.

"Hi Artie! I'm really lookin' forward to spendin' the summer with ya!"Alfred said energetically, jumpig up and down.

"... Wha?" Arthur blinked at the American, stepping back.

"'Cause Toria's in China with Yao-Yao, we get more time! Yahooo!" Alfred cheered, flailing his arms.

Arthur blushed, and folded his arms stubbornly, eyes squeezing shut.

"Victoria..." The Brit started. Victoria blinked and tilted her head.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, "You can go to China with Wang..." he muttered.

"Yes yes yes yes _oui!_! Merci merci merci Arthur!" The girl exclaimed, jumping around in joy. Arthur huffed.

" Yes, yes, yes, whatever. Now get out, both of you. I have paperwork to do!" the Brit pushes them out the doors with a burst of temendous strength, threw Francis out there too, and firmly locked the doors.

"Huh.." Alfred said, picking Francis up by the arm.

"How did you know?" Victoria asked, grudgingly taking the Frenchman's other arm.

"Huh? Know what?" Alfred asked back, blinking.

"Arthur was saying no to my trip.. And then you changed his mind." Victoria explained, using her free hand to wave it around.

"ohh, really? I was just coming by to say that. Guess I got a good enterance time, eh?" the blond laughed heartily.

"Sure. You're the Hero of my trip!" Victoria chimed, also laughing. Alfred struck a pose, dropping his half of Francis. Victoria held her gut laughing, also dropping her arm. The two friends continued chattering down the hallway, leaving the French student alone and unconcious.

* * *

**UGHH. SUPER SHORT chapters and no updates cause school's tryin' to kill me. I HATE YOU HOMEWORKKKKK**.


End file.
